No Spacing
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Naruto seorang jurnalis yang bekerja di salah satu percetakan terkenal di Konoha dan harus menghidupi kedua adiknya. Namun suatu hari nyawanya terancam karena menjadi saksi pembunuhan (SasuxFemNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**No Spacing**

 **Genre : Romance/Crime**

 **Rating : M for Language**

 **Pairing : Sasu (Fem) Naru**

 **WARNING : OOC, GS, Typos, GAK JELAS, AU, NO BASH CHARA, ALUR CEPAT!**

 **Disclaimer : All Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto (c)**

 **Summary :**

 **Naruto seorang jurnalis yang bekerja di salah satu percetakan terkenal di Konoha dan harus menghidupi kedua adiknya. Namun suatu hari nyawanya terancam karena menjadi saksi pembunuhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Troublesome!**

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Apartment sederhananya memang akan selalu ramai suara cempreng Nagato, atau omelan-omelan bibi Willis (asisten rumah tangga mereka) yang terus memarahi Nagato untuk berhenti bernyanyi dan segera menghabiskan makanannya

Ini memang akan selalu terjadi nyaris setiap hari. Untung saja bibi Willis adalah wanita yang penyabar dan hanya sesekali mengomel. Beda lagi dengan Deidara, adik perempuannya yang sudah berusia 17 tahun dan duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Dia anak yang pendiam sebenarnya, hanya saja kerap kali membuat kepala pusing saat gadis berperawakan jangkung itu menghajar teman laki-lakinya atau teman wanitanya yang berani mengganggu hidupnya.

Ia dan bibi Willis menjadi keranjingan saat mengurus adik-adiknya yang terkadang sulit sekali diatur. Setiap hari bibi Willis akan menasihati Naruto untuk bersabar—atau pulang saja ke rumah besar neneknya yang kaya raya itu. Tapi Naruto pikir, tidak perlulah ia pulang dan memohon pada Nenek Uzumaki untuk mengurus mereka. Mengingat pernikahan kedua orangtuanya saja juga tidak direstui oleh keluarga sang ibu.

"kenapa kau tak memakannya?" tanya Naruto. Melihat Deidara yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk oatmeal-nya tanpa ada niat untuk menghabiskannya.

Gadis 17 tahun itu mendengus, meletakan sendok di atas meja. "Apa setiap hari aku harus menghabiskan makanan seperti ini? Aku bukan orang sakit!"

Bibi Willis yang sedang menyuapi Nagato berhenti. Ia mengusap bahu Naruto yang tengah menahan amarahnya. "kau harus bersabar, itulah cobaan" kata bibi Willis. Nagato dengan mata bulat rubby-nya menatap polos sang kakak.

Deidara sudah beranjak pergi tanpa memakai blazer-nya. Dia memang begitu, sering seenaknya, dan bertingkah seolah neneknya lah yang punya sekolah. Entah mau jadi apa anak itu.

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia memang kelihatan cantik dalam balutan blus pastelnya yang dibalut cardigan tanpa lengan. Matanya yang biru langit serta rambut pirangnya yang tebal dan ikal. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia bahkan sudah seperti Yamanaka Ino, artis papan atas yang digadang-gadang tengah dekat dengan seorang pewaris tunggal pemilik galeri lukisan di kota mereka.

"Kak Dei menyebalkan" kata Nagato. Bocah 5 tahun itu cemberut masam. Naruto mengacak pelan rambut red wine Nagato yang diturunkan oleh mendiang ibu mereka. "kak Nalu halus sabal! Olang sabal kan disayang Tuhan"

"nah, habiskan sarapanmu! Kakak harus pergi, kau juga jangan nakal ya!" ujarnya. Seraya mengecup kening sang adik. "kakak akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti"

...

Usianya sudah 27 tahun. Tapi masih belum juga ia menikah. Saat ditanya pun dia juga hanya tersenyum. Apalagi mengingat Nagato yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Well, ibunya memang melahirkan Nagato kecil saat usia Naruto 22 tahun dengan usia ibunya yang saat itu sudah 42 tahun. Kemudian meninggal seusai melahirkan adik kecil mereka.

Satu tahun kemudian ayahnya menyusul. Laki-laki itu meninggal saat hendak pergi berbisnis. Kecelakaan pesawat katanya—bahkan sampai saat ini jasadnya pun masih belum juga ditemukan. Ia pernah sekali berpikir jika kematian ayahnya adalah sabotase, tapi tak berani mengusutnya karena tak ada bukti yang jelas.

Kalau boleh bercerita, sebenarnya pekerjaan yang ia dapatkan bisa dibilang keberuntungan. Saat SMA dia pernah menjadi juara satu menulis berita di sebuah blog ternama—kemudian saat baru lulus kuliah dia langsung ditawari pekerjaan setelah wawancaranya dengan seorang atasan The Konoha Globe Magazine.

Dia sungguh beruntung. Gajinya lumayan cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan kedua adiknya, sewa apartment, dan juga membayar bibi Willis. Lagipula Deidara anak yang pintar, dia bahkan mendapatkan beasiswa sebagai siswi unggulan di sekolah bergengsinya. Terlepas dari sifatnya yang tertutup dan seolah tak mau bergaul.

Sebagai seorang jurnalis—apalagi di bagian pemberitaan kasus-kasus tertutup, Naruto memang tidak boleh memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang jurnalis. Ia kerap kali menyamar dan sebuah liontin berbandul prisma biru yang dilengkapi alat perekam mini yang diberikan oleh atasannya untuk memperlancar tugasnya.

Hasilnya memang terbukti lebih dramatis dari yang pernah ia harapkan. Ia bahkan sudah lebih dari 5x merekam pembicaraan orang yang merencanakan tindak kejahatan. Tanpa ia sadari, selain sebagai seorang jurnalis, dia juga detektif amatir terbaik yang pernah dimiliki The Konoha Globe—sebelumnya adalah Yugito, yang tewas terbunuh dalam insiden penembakan di sebuah bank. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sulit, teramat sulit dan menyangkut keselamatannya.

Bisa saja ia terbunuh saat hendak makan di restoran ramen kesukaannya atau diculik, kemudian dibunuh, dan dimutilasi—seperti kasus-kasus yang marak beredar.

"Naruto"

Ia menoleh, itu adalah Tenten. Salah satu temannya yang bekerja sebagai seorang editor dan sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha terkenal bermarga Hyuuga.

"Ah, Tenten" ia tersenyum. "mana oleh-olehnya? Kau bilang mau memberikan aku oleh-oleh"

Tenten tertawa. Dia baru ingat kalau ia berjanji akan memberikan teman terbaiknya oleh-oleh sepulang dari bulan madunya di Maladewa. Naruto merasa senang, karena Tenten memberikannya sebuah gelang mutiara laut yang indah—dan tentu saja harganya sangat mahal.

"wah, cantik sekali" puji Naruto. Ia mengusap permukaan mutiara yang bersinar dan nampak mahal.

Tenten adalah gadis yang beruntung bisa menikahi pewaris tunggal Hyuuga. Tak hanya tampan, tapi juga kaya raya dan amat perhatian padanya.

"sepertinya ini mahal" kata Naruto. Harganya mungin diatas 40 juta dolar, tapi Naruto tak mau bertanya soal harga. Bisa jadi nanti Tenten tersinggung dengan pertanyaan seputar harga.

Tenten tertawa kecil. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift. "ini akan memudahkan dirimu saat mengumpulkan informasi" ujarnya. Ia menunjuk sebuah tombol kecil yang tersemat di bawah hiasan bunga matahari di gelang itu.

"Astaga, Tenten" Naruto terkejut. "ini indah sekali, terimakasih banyak ya" ucapnya, seraya memeluk erat teman dekatnya itu. Itu adalah alat perekam mini termahal yang pernah ia miliki.

.

.

.

Shizune senpai, seorang kepala editor yang paling bertanggung jawab dengan seluruh jurnalis di bagianinforman.

Rambut pendeknya terlihat berantakan dan wajahnya yang pucat serta kantung mata panda yang membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya. _Ada apa lagi ini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Pasalnya Shizune tak pernah terlihat seperti ini selama nyaris 6 tahun Naruto bekerja di sini.

"senpai" sapa Naruto. Ia meletakan berkas-berkas miliknya di atas meja kerjanya.

Shizune mendongak. Ia menghela napas pelan, mengucapkan puji syukur saat melihat Naruto berada di ruangan mereka. Perempuan 35 tahun itu menepuk lengan Naruto dengan senyumnya yang ramah. "untung kau datang" katanya.

Ya, pikir Naruto sambil menatap perempuan yang beberapa centi ` lebih tinggi darinya itu. "aku harus mengantar beberapa berkas deadline yang bos berikan padaku" sahut Naruto.

"ya..ya..ya, seharusnya kau di rumah saja dan nikmati liburanmu" ujar Shizune. "kau baru menyelesaikan missi-mu dalam mengumpulkan berita. Bos memang keterlaluan"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah memberikan datanya. Ku pikir berada di rumah terus bisa membuatku bosan"

Shizune bergumam, "kau ini".

Mengingat missi dua bulan yang lalu. Ia bahkan telah memberikan berkas-berkas kejahatan seperti rekaman perselingkuhan pejabat dengan seorang wanita malam di klub—meskipun konsekuensinya dia harus pergi ke klub dan membiarkan bokong sintalnya di remas oleh seorang bapak-bapak tua mesum. Sial, kalau mengingat itu rasanya dia ingin sekali melempar wajah mesum itu dengan heels lancipnya yang tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja lagi?" Shizune bertanya.

"Komisinya besar?"

Shizune tertawa pelan. "tentu saja" katanya.

Semua orang nekad bekerja demi uang kan? Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Tak ada rasa takut, bersalah, atau pun gengsi. Dia butuh uang, kedua adiknya pun juga harus makan dan sekolah.

"Apa?"

Shizune mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "mewawancarai Kapten Anbu Konoha" bisiknya.

"APA?" Naruto memekik kaget.

"aish, jangan kencang-kencang! Kau membuatku kaget saja"

Naruto menggeleng.

Ya Tuhan..

Masak iya dia harus mewawancarai seorang kapten Anbu yang—err, terkenal dengan privasinya dan amat sangat tertutup. Bahkan Naruto saja juga tidak tahu siapa kapten Anbu Konoha yang sedang menjabat saat ini.

"iya, itu sih kalau kau mau" kata Shizune. Dia sok pura-pura tak peduli, padahal keranjingan.

"Berapa komisinya?"

Shizune tersenyum. Ia senang sekali kalau mau tahu.

"50 juta dolar?"

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto.

Shizune mengangguk.

"serius! Serius sekali"

.

.

.

Sangat tidak ramah, pikir Naruto saat membaca profil sempurna seorang kapten anbu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Rambutnya yang dark blue serta kulitnya yang pucat membuat orang itu lebih nampak seperti seorang artis dibandingkan seorang anbu.

Lift berhenti di lantai 34 ketika Naruto mulai mengingat kembali potongan-potongan informasi mengenai keluarga Uchiha yang mayoritas adalah petinggi-petinggi keamanan negara yang sangat dihormati.

Dia putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, Letnan Jenderal kepolisian anbu yang akan pensiun dua tahun ke depan. Naruto pikir semua keluarga Uchiha adalah orang-orang prodigy yang sialnya berwajah tampan dan semakin membuat orang merasa kagum sekaligus iri dengan mereka.

"Mr Uchiha Sasuke, Kapten team anbu 88" kata Naruto, kepada seorang laki-laki tampan di depan pintu apartment mewahnya.

Laki-laki itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku tak memesan asisten rumah tangga hari ini" timpalnya. Yang membuat Naruto kesal, dan niat sekali ingin memukul laki-laki sok tampan itu.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, Jurnalis dari The Konoha Globe—"

"Ah, Percetakan berita-berita kontroversi itu ya" Dia langsung memotong ucapan Naruto.

Siapapun pasti mengetahui jika berita-berita yang disajikan The Konoha Globe itu jauh lebih berani dibandingkan dengan percetakan-percetakan lainnya. Entah hanya demi pamor atau alasan apapun, Naruto juga tidak tahu. Dia pun juga tak mau tahu untuk itu.

Sasuke tampak jengkel. "mau apa datang kemari?" tanyanya. Wajahnya sudah sedatar tembok apartment yang putih tanpa noda.

"kami ingin membuat sedikit liputan tentang anda untuk dimuat di halaman majalah kami" kata Naruto, dengan senyum—walau sedikit memaksa.

Tidak pernah ada yang menolak. Bahkan saat Naruto harus mewawancari seorang narapidana di kota Otto yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya membunuh. Mau tau kenapa? Karena gadis cantik bertubuh sintal seperti Naruto memang jarang sekali ada yang menolak.

"kami tidak memuat wajah kami di halaman majalah apapun"

"Tapi—Mr Uchiha, kami butuh sekali untuk deadline kami" Naruto menunjukan tanda pengenalnya. Dengan dua kancing yang sengaja ia buka saat di lift tadi.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Heol, siapa yang bisa menahan jika melihat dua buah gundukan montok seperti itu? Tapi ia menggeleng. "Tidak!" ketusnya, kemudian menutup kasar apartment-nya.

Naruto menghentakan kedua kakinya. Wajar kan dia kesal? Tapi jika ia menggedor pintu apartment Sasuke, atau mengganggu laki-laki itu pasti dia akan dikira stalker yang membahayakan dan berakhir di kantor polisi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan mungkin akan mencobanya esok siang.

...

Sasuke membuka pintu apartmentnya. Mendapati sosok Naruto yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu lift yang tertutup. Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah gelang mutiara. Iya yakin ini pasti gelang mahal dan sangat berharga. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memungut gelang itu dan menyusul Naruto selama gadis itu belum terlalu jauh dari apartment-nya.

Sementara itu Naruto memukul pelan kemudi mobilnya—kesal. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu menolaknya? Padahal belum ada laki-laki yang menolak diwawancarai olehnya.

"Arggghhh, menyebalkan" teriaknya kesal.

Tak disangka-sangka pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan. Si wanita yang terlihat mabuk, membiarkan tubuhnya dikecupi oleh laki-laki bersurai merah maroon yang dia sendiri tak tahu siapa. Tapi ia kenal si wanita, karena akhir-akhir ini wajahnya memang sering diberitakan di TV-TV maupun surat kabar lainnya. Tidak salah lagi, Itu Ino Yamanaka!

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. Shimura Sai rambutnya hitam. Bukan merah maroon seperti itu. tapi kemudian ia menyeringai. Kalau ia bisa mendapatkan berita penuh kontroversi pasti pak Bos akan menaikan gajinya.

Ia segera turun dari mobilnya, bersembunyi diam-diam, dan membiarkan kedua orang itu menjauh. Kemudian barulah ia pergi mengikuti kemana dua orang itu pergi. Yah, insting mata-matanya memang jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

"apa yang hendak ia lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, saat melihat gadis manis itu berjalan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dari mobil satu ke mobil lainnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

Hallo Readers..

Perkenalkan saya Joy. Newbie for This Fandom. Sebenarnya sih udah sering baca fanfic Sasunaru dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan baru mencoba berani membuat fic di fandom ini. Berhubung ini fic pertama yang bertema GS (gender Switch). Menurut kalian dilanjut gak? (ada syaratnya! Kamu semua harus review dulu*Plaked) eheheheh..

.

.

.

Review?


	2. The Hindsight

_Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. Shimura Sai rambutnya hitam. Bukan merah maroon seperti itu. tapi kemudian ia menyeringai. Kalau ia bisa mendapatkan berita penuh kontroversi pasti pak Bos akan menaikan gajinya._

 _Ia segera turun dari mobilnya, bersembunyi diam-diam, dan membiarkan kedua orang itu menjauh. Kemudian barulah ia pergi mengikuti kemana dua orang itu pergi. Yah, insting mata-matanya memang jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah ia bayangkan._

" _apa yang hendak ia lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, saat melihat gadis manis itu berjalan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dari mobil satu ke mobil lainnya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **The Hindsight**

Naruto mulai mengendap-endap, mengikuti orang lain hanya demi memburu sebuah berita memang bukan satu atau dua kali ia lakukan. Mungkin ini tidak akan sulit, pikirnya.

Dia hendak merekam suara itu. Namun tak jadi, karena selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah suara desahan-desahan kenikmatan diantara mereka berdua. Ia menoleh—bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan ponsel mahalnya yang sudah dalam mode video.

Laki-laki misterius itu terus mengecupi dada sintal nona Yamanaka yang sudah tanpa atasan lagi. Naruto tak kan bertanya kemana dress ketat yang dikenakan nona Yamanaka, itu tidak penting. Karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah dia harus mendapatkan berita orang terkontroversi di dunia hiburan.

"eunghh" wanita blonde itu mengerang.

Wajah Naruto memanas, tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia sedikit basah di bawah sana. Jangan mengira dia orang yang mesum! Dia hanya sedikit terangsang, ya, sedikit. Setidaknya kan hanya sedikit.

"Ahnngg..hyaaahh"

Si laki-laki mulai menggempur lubang nona Yamanaka yang sedari tadi mengerang dengan wajahnya yang merah. Tangan sang lelaki pun juga tak tinggal diam, diremasnya dada montok nona Yamanaka tanpa menghentikan sodokannya.

"Uhhh..yahh..di sanahh..di sanahh"

Dua orang itu sudah lepas kendali. Bercinta di tempat parkir bawah tanah seperti itu? Tapi pintar juga laki-laki itu merudal nona Yamanaka di tempat-tempat paling aman begini. Hah, aman? Maksudnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kamera tersembunyi di daerah itu. Ya, Naruto memang bisa membedakan tempat-tempat yang mana sudah dipasangi kamera tersembunyi ataupun tidak.

"Nona Namikaze" suara baritone Uchiha Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto, dan dua insan yang tengah nafsu bercinta itu.

Naruto menoleh, ia terkejut bukan main. Mungkin karena sudah tertangkap basah bercinta di tempat umum laki-laki itu hendak marah. Jadi ia mengancingi asal celana kainnya dan berjalan ke arah dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke pun buru-buru menahan Naruto diantara tubuhnya dan dinding kusam itu. Dan mengulum bibir plum menggoda milik Naruto.

"Cih" orang itu berdecih pelan saat mendapati Sasuke yang mengulum bibir Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya pasrah karena tak bisa lagi ia melawan.

"Sopan sekali" sindir Sasuke—seolah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang tersebut.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiataannya dan menatap nyalang laki-laki itu. "apa semua orang di kota ini selalu mencampuri urusan orang? Ya Tuhan, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan privasiku sendiri" ujar Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf tuan. S..saya tidak tahu" laki-laki itu tergagap.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Naruto. Mengelus lembut pipi Naruto. "Ayo, sayang" Sasuke menarik pergelangan kurus itu. "Kau masih punya tugas yang jauh lebih penting dari ini".

...

Naruto masih linglung, jadi ia membiarkan Sasuke menarik tangannya tanpa penolakan. Apa itu? Ia baru saja dicium oleh seorang pria tampan yang bahkan belum genap sehari ia kenal.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau semesum itu, nona Namikaze" sindir Sasuke. Mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir outdoor. Angin malam berhembus, membuat Naruto sedikit menggigil. Ia bahkan baru ingat jika ia belum menjemput Nagato di sekolahnya.

"A..aku tidak begitu" kata Naruto, malu.

Kapten anbu itu menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru saja merekam orang yang sedang bercinta"

Naruto mengkerut masam.

"Ah, tapi kan kau seorang jurnalis ya? Dari percetakan mana? Hmm.. ya, The Konoha Globe"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku seorang Jurnalis?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak" katanya, perlahan. "Tapi caramu mencari berita itu adalah kesalahan. Kau bisa dipidana dengan caramu seperti tadi itu"

Naruto terbelalak. Dia baru saja berbuat kesalahan dan baru mengetahui jika apa yang selama ini lakukan adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

Laki-laki bersurai dark blue itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan memasangkan kembali gelang yang sedari tadi berada di kantung celana piyamanya. "Kau menjatuhkan ini" katanya.

Naruto menunduk—menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi gembilnya. "T..terimakasih" ucapnya, malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi harinya ia mendapati Nagato yang kesal padanya karena ia lupa menjemput adik bungsunya itu di sekolah. Dan untung saja Deidara mau menjemput Nagato—mengingat kedua orang itu yang selalu tak bisa akur.

"Dia marah karena kau tidak menjemputnya" kata bibi Willis. Terdengar helaan napas dari wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu. "Habiskan sarapanmu! Kau nampak pucat pagi ini" kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan—menyusul Nagato kecil yang lari ke kamarnya.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Naruto, pada adik keduanya yang tengah memakan sandwich buatan bibi Willis. Ia menghentikan acara makannya, menatap sang kakak dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

"untuk apa?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Kau sudah mau meluangkan waktumu menjemput Nagato"

Deidara menoleh ke arah lain dengan dengusan. "Dia marah padamu karena dia merasa khawatir" kata Deidara, padahal dia juga merasa khawatir pada kakaknya. Tapi gadis itu punya tingkatan gengsi yang jauh lebih tinggi dari yang pernah dibayangkan oleh orang lain.

"Ku pikir pagi ini kau tak akan pulang lagi, mengingat bagaimana kau bekerja" sindir Deidara. Dia memang tak pernah setuju dengan pekerjaan Naruto. Bukan karena sebagai seorang Jurnalis. Tapi masalahnya Naruto adalah seorang Jurnalis yang meliput kejahatan-kejahatan yang membuat nyawanya terancam. Apalagi dia sudah tahu, jika posisi sebelum Naruto diemban oleh seorang wanita bernama Yugito yang meninggal akibat kasus penembakan di sebuah bank.

Tak disangka-sangka, mata Naruto terasa panas saat mendengar sindiran itu. Bukan merasa tersinggung, tapi merasa terharu oleh sikap perhatian adiknya yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan. "Habiskan makananmu! Aku akan mengantarmu pergi ke sekolah"

"kau libur?"

"Ya, aku libur. Jadi aku bisa mengantar jemput kalian"

...

"Aku ingin kejunya meleleh, bukan yang seperti ini, dad"

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Putri kecilnya memang sangat menjengkelkan. Anak berusia 10 tahun itu terlihat kesal saat mendapati makanan kesukaannya tidak terlihat sempurna seperti yang sering di masak oleh neneknya.

"daddy tak punya keju meleleh yang kau maksud, Sarada" sahutnya, acuh tak acuh. Laki-laki berumur 33 tahun itu malah asyik mengopi dengan koran hariannya.

Sarada Uchiha merenggut kesal. Ayahnya memang tak pernah bisa diandalkan seperti Nenek Mikoto yang amat perhatian dan memanjakannya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau makan" dia mengancam.

Gadis bertopi bunga itu bersedekap dada. Mirip sekali dengan mendiang ibunya kalau sedang marah. Sasuke menghela napas (entah untuk yang ke berapa).

"Sarada cepat habiskan makananmu dan daddy akan mengantarmu ke sekolah"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sarada—"

 _Ting..Tong.._

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia segera beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Foto-foto saat Sarada kecil terpajang penuh di ruangan itu. Mengingat betapa sayangnya ia pada gadis kecilnya itu.

"Itu pasti Kheil" Sarada berlari mendahului sang ayah untuk membuka pintu. Namun ia terlihat kesal saat mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan ayahnya.

"Hallo Sarada-chan"

Sarada hanya diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, ia baru saja tiba di depan pintu.

"Hallo, Sasuke-kun" Shion terlihat senang. Ia segera memeluk kekasihnya dan mengabaikan gadis kecil Uchiha itu.

"Dad, aku nanti terlambat!" seru Sarada, kesal.

Sasuke terkejut, ia baru saja melupakan putrinya yang hendak pergi ke sekolah. Dia harus menelpon Sakura, tapi wanita Haruno itu pasti sedang berada di Suna mengingat tunangan gadis itu yang baru mencalonkan diri sebagai seorang Kazekage—pasti sibuk kampanye.

Dia baru saja hendak memesan taxi, kalau tidak melihat sosok Naruto yang lagi-lagi datang ke apartment-nya. Ya, gadis itu hendak mewawancarai Sasuke lagi hari ini. "Mr Uchiha—"

"Ya..tapi ada syaratnya!" Sasuke berseru. Seolah tahu apa yang hendak Naruto katakan.

"benarkah?" ia terlihat sumringah.

"Kau harus mengantar putriku dulu"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sementara Sarada dan Shion nampak kebingungan. "Siapa orang ini, _dad/sayang_?"

...

Tak disangka-sangka, ternyata Sarada adalah seorang gadis kecil yang menyenangkan dan ramah—meskipun agak bawel dan mengingatkan Naruto pada adik bungsunya, Nagato.

Gadis itu terus bercerita tentang ibunya yang seorang dokter hewan dan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai seorang anbu. Dia terdengar begitu bangga.

"Apa wanita tadi itu _mommy-_ mu?" tanya Naruto.

Sarada membulatkan matanya, kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas. Naruto yang melihat itu jadi merasa bersalah. Gadis itu mencengkram erat sabuk pengamannya.

"Sarada?"

"Ah..i..iya?"

"Aku..aku minta maaf, ne" ucap Naruto.

Sarada menggeleng pelan. "Kalau kak Naru mau tahu, mommy ku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 2 tahun"

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekali setelah mendengar cerita gadis kecil itu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak apa, Sarada! Ibuku juga sudah meninggal saat melahirkan adik kecilku. Ayahku pun juga"

...

Naruto tersenyum sekilas. "Kami hanya akan memuat beberapa hal tentang kehidupan anda" seraya memberikan sebuah amplop pada laki-laki Uchiha itu.

Sasuke tampak enggan menyahut. Hanya demi putri kecilnya dia harus mau diwawancarai oleh seorang jurnalis The Konoha Globe. Demi apapun, meskipun The Konoha Globe termasuk punya nama besar di Konoha, bukan berarti ia suka kehidupannya diusik oleh orang-orang pemburu berita.

"Mr Uchiha?" kata Naruto, sedari tadi ia menunggu jawaban dari putra bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang tidak tertarik, membuat Naruto sedikit merasa khawatir. "Aku sangat berharap pada tugasku kali ini"

"Apa ini sebuah _setting_ 'an? Kau tahu—seorang anbu sangat anti dengan pemberitaan palsu seperti itu" tukas Sasuke.

Bagaimana soal kode etik seorang jurnalis? Kebanyakan dari orang-orang pemburu berita itu terkadang rela mengubah fakta—membohongi publik hanya demi popularitasnya saja.

Naruto hanya diam, kebanyakan dari mereka memang seperti itu. Terkadang saat ia memberikan hasil beritanya pun juga akan dikemas dengan begitu dramatis sehingga membuat publik bertanya-tanya. Namun ia yakin, orang-orang Konoha bukan orang-orang bodoh yang mudah percaya dengan berita-berita non akurat di media sosial.

"Kami tahu" kata Naruto. Gadis dengan blazer coklat muda—ber'syal hitam itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin kami berani bermain-main dengan seorang Anbu—kapten pula"

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum—memang sangat tampan. Dan Naruto sedikit salah tingkah melihatnya. "Kau berani bermain-main dengan Anbu, maka habis riwayatmu"

"Apa itu ancaman?" tanya Naruto. Oh, kalau memang iya itu adalah ancaman. Naruto benar-benar lupa menghidupkan perekamnya. Jadi tak ada bukti yang kuat saat laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu mengancamnya.

"Bukan" sahut Sasuke. "itu hanya seperti peringatan! Karena Anbu adalah kelompok yang berbahaya"

"Jadi kapan aku bisa mulai mewawancarai anda?" tanya Naruto, formal.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Dan demi Tuhan, deheman itu terdengar sexy bagi Naruto. Apalagi di apartment mewah ini hanya ada dirinya dan kapten anbu itu.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini pada atasanku" ujar Sasuke. Yang dimaksud atasan mungkin adalah Uchiha Fugaku—atau siapapun Naruto juga tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Central Park terlihat dari gedung The Konoha Globe yang tinggi dan sudah seperti pencakar langit yang menembus awan. Setiap kali bosan dengan pekerjaannya, Naruto pasti akan berdiri di depan jendela sambil memandang ke arah taman penghijauan itu.

Orang-orang akan terlihat kecil seperti semut bilamana ia memandangnya dari atas sini. Tapi itulah yang ia sukai, memandang sesuatu dari ketinggian seperti ini.

Greb..

Dua lengan kokoh melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Naruto hanya diam, seolah enggan untuk berkomentar.

"The Star Magazine memuat halaman tentang Ino Yamanaka lagi" ujar laki-laki itu.

Mendengar suara baritone itu membuat Naruto hanya diam. Dia tahu, itu Uzumaki Kurama, atau yang sering ia sebut Pak Bos. Dia laki-laki berusia 34 tahun, tampan, pintar, dan mapan. Banyak karyawati yang jatuh hati pada pesonanya.

Tapi sayangnya Kurama malah lebih memilih gadis molek di pelukannya ini dibandingkan gadis-gadis lainnya. Oh, ayolah..Mungkin hanya Naruto yang tidak pernah peduli dengan segala macam gombalan-gombalan menjijikan yang keluar dari bibir Kurama.

"Gadis itu memang tak pernah lepas dari kasus kontroversi kan" sahut Naruto. Ia berbalik badan, tanpa melepas rangkulan Kurama di pinggang rampingnya.

"ku berikan kau komisi seratus ribu dolar jika mau menguliknya" Kurama berkata, dengan tawa jenakanya.

"Pembual" Naruto mendorong pelan bahu Kurama.

"Hey, aku bersungguh-sungguh"

Naruto sedikit menjauh dari laki-laki tampan itu. "Aku sibuk! Suruh saja Sara melakukannya"

Kurama berdecak kesal. "Dia sedang di Suna—meliputi pemilu Kazekage di sana"

"Aku sibuk" sahut Naruto, ia memainkan kalung berbandul prisma birunya yang sudah menjadi aksesoris penting kemana pun ia pergi.

Naruto berpikir betapa bossy-nya Kurama—yang hanya akan meminta anak buahnya kerja ini itu sementara ia hobi sekali bersenang-senang di klub malam bersama wanita-wanitanya. Tapi biar begitu, Kurama memang berani bayar mahal para pekerjanya.

"Soal Kapten Uchiha itu?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kalau menjalani missinya secara bertahap?" tanya Naruto.

Kurama menatap Naruto seolah tak mengerti dengan ucapan perempuan cantik itu. 3 gurat di pipi pada masing-masing pipi Naruto memang terlihat unik—mirip sekali rubah. Dan menurut Kurama, Naruto adalah siluman rubah binal yang mampu membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya.

"Bertahap?"

"Tanpa ada deadline?" Naruto menggigit bibirnya sensual.

" _damn! I'm getting hard, Naru-chan"_ Kurama memekik sebal.

" _Stupid daddy!"_ Naruto menjitak keras kepala Kurama saat laki-laki itu mulai memerangkapnya. "Urus saja sendiri! Aku sibuk"

.

.

.

.

"Nona Namikaze"

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis jangkung berkulit kuning langsat itu berbalik badan saat mendengar seseorang yang baru saja memanggil nama marganya.

"Anda membolos lagi" Hatake Kakashi, seorang guru Biologi sekaligus guru UKS yang baru mengajar beberapa bulan di Konoha High School.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusan anda" kata Deidara. Dia sama sekali tak berharap kepergok membolos oleh seorang guru di jam pelajaran pertama. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membosankan—meskipun setiap hari selalu sama.

Kakashi sensei mengangkat bahu, "Sekarang adalah jadwal piketku, nona Namikaze"

Dia adalah guru yang paling dihormati dan digilai oleh para murid di sekolahnya. Terutama para siswi yang menggilai ketampanannya dan sudah membuat suatu fans club khusus laki-laki 34 tahun itu.

"Apa anda akan membawaku ke ruang guru dan berakhir dengan sebuah hukuman? Atau Detensi mungkin"

"Mungkin saja" tukas Kakashi, sambil tersenyum.

Dengan sengaja Kakashi sensei mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil dari kantun celananya. Itu bukan buku kasus, sebagai seorang siswi yang sering terkena masalah, tentu saja Deidara tahu itu bukan buku kasus.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa gadis unggulan seperti anda malah lebih tertarik membolos" Kata Kakashi, seraya meletakan secangkir teh hangat untuk siswi cantik itu.

Deidara Namikaze, seorang siswi unggulan, cerdas, pendiam, hanya saja sering kali bertindak seenaknya. "Ayo, diminum!" kata Kakashi—mempersilahkan Deidara untuk mencicipi minumannya.

"Tidak, terimakasih" Deidara menolak.

Kakashi tak peduli, ia malah meminum teh itu tanpa menatap Deidara yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Sambil memikirkan hukuman untuk gadis Namikaze tersebut.

"Hukuman untuk Deidara Namikaze..Hukuman untuk Deidara Namikaze" Kakashi bersenandung, membuka buku kasus dimana ia bisa menulis nama-nama murid yang tersandung masalah.

"Tidak ada"

"Maaf?"

"Kau bebas dari hukuman" kata Kakashi, mengulas senyum simpul. "Sekarang masuklah ke kelasmu! Chouza sensei tidak masuk hari ini—kau beruntung"

Deidara beranjak dari duduknya. Mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan membungkuk—memberi hormat. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruang piket guru untuk ke kelasnya.

"Anak jaman sekarang" gumam Kakashi.

...

Sasuke adalah seorang kapten Anbu. Masuk ke dalam gabungan team elit yang paling diincar-incar oleh kelompok Anbu. Anak dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Istrinya, Mikoto Uchiha—seorang dokter spesialis anak.

Dia adalah putra bungsu, sekaligus putra yang paling dibanggakan setelah putra sulung Uchiha yang bernama Itachi Uchiha yang saat ini menjadi seorang pengusaha dan menikah dengan seorang pesinetron bernama Izumi Uchiha.

Sasuke dibesarkan di desa Otto, bersama kakeknya yang pernah menjabat sebagai seorang Jenderal Kepolisian di Otto. Dan kemudian pindah ke Konoha setelah sang kakek meninggal saat usianya 15 tahun.

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya" Naruto menjabat tangan putih Sasuke, seraya tersenyum.

Sesi wawancara selama 40 menit itu pun telah usai. Dan Naruto akan memberikan hasil tersebut kepada Shizune—ketua Editor yang akan memuat profil seorang kapten Anbu di sebuah majalah Khusus orang-orang dewasa yang berbayar.

Persetan dengan Kurama yang selalu memanfaatkan orang-orang penting seperti Sasuke untuk menggarap berita—untuk kemudian dijadikan lahan pencari uangnya. Naruto sempat berpikir, orang macam apa yang akan membayar hanya untuk membaca profil-profil deretan orang terpenting di Konoha maupun di Luar Konoha.

"Itu tidak masalah" sahut Sasuke.

Naruto melirik arloji di tangannya. sudah malam, pikirnya. dia tidak akan menyangka jika sesi wawancara seperti ini akan memakan waktu lebih dari yang ditargetkan.

"Sudah malam sekali" gumam Naruto.

Namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kau yakin akan pulang?" tanya Sasuke, sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Naruto bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengisi air ke dalam panci pun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ya..Oh, apa kau hendak membuat makan malam?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Laki-laki Uchiha itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kari..kau mau?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Dari tadi perutnya memang keroncongan. Dan ia lupa membeli sepotong roti saat perjalanan kemari. "Boleh" Naruto mengangguk, ia menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya sebatas siku.

"Apa aku boleh ikut membantu?"

"Tentu saja. Ku pikir aku memang butuh bantuanmu" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mendekat, ia mulai membantu tuan Uchiha untuk merajang-rajang sayuran yang telah dicuci. Melihat Sasuke yang lihai sekali memasak, membuat Naruto sedikit merasa kagum. Laki-laki yang ternyata sudah lama menduda ini begitu ahli dalam mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa seorang wanita di sampingnya.

...

"Ini enak sekali" Puji Naruto. Chicken kari buatan Sasuke memang sangat enak, dan ia sama sekali tidak berbohong untuk itu. meskipun ada banyak irisan tomat, tapi tetap terasa lezat dan membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk melupakan program dietnya hari ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Trims" ucapnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika ada seorang wanita yang masih makan di atas jam 8 malam"

Naruto tertawa salah tingkah. "Aku jarang sekali makan sebenarnya" sahut Naruto. "Tapi ini lezat sekali, aku saja bahkan tidak bisa memasak seenak ini"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan" kata Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari meja untuk meletakan piringnya yang sudah kosong di cucian piring.

Kemudian kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto yang masih menikmati makan malamnya. "Mendiang istriku juga sering menemaniku makan malam" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak—merasa tertarik dengan percakapan kapten Anbu itu.

"Tapi herannya dia tidak gemuk" laki-laki Uchiha itu berkata lagi.

Lalu ia menghela napas pelan yang membuat Naruto jadi tidak enak hati mendengarnya. Selain bisa memasak, Sasuke juga pribadi yang baper ternyata.

"Mr Uchiha, dimana Sarada? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, putriku sedang menginap di rumah pamannya" jawab Sasuke.

"Ini sudah malam, aku pamit dulu" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya—hendak meletakan piring di cucian piring dan membantu Sasuke mencuci perkakas dapur yang kotor.

"letakan saja di sana! Besok siang aku akan meminta asisten rumah tanggaku untuk mencucinya" seru Sasuke.

"Oh, iya"

Naruto kembali ke meja makan—dengan perasaan canggung.

"Ini sudah malam" kata Sasuke. "Tidak baik untuk wanita sepertimu pulang selarut ini"

Gadis berkulit tan itu mengangguk pelan. Tapi jantungnya berdegup cepat. Serius dia akan tinggal seatap dengan pria setampan ini? Meskipun hanya sehari, siapa yang bisa menolak kemujuran ini?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

Hallo, aku gak nyangka kalo FF ku laris manis dan yang banyak yang suka. Aku gak tau harus apa kecuali ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah mendukung aku.

FFn lagi error ya?

Ku pikir aku kena WB—aku sempat mikir, kok Email ku sepi amat ya.

Dan disini aku mau jawab pertanyaan readers-readers baruku *muachhh..

R : Ini Alurnya detektif ya?

 _(Iya, alurnya semacam itu. Pokoknya juga kasus pembunuhanlah. Terinsipirasi sama motto Turn Back Crime, dan sedikit unek-unek kekesalanku sama kasus-kasus pelecehan seksual disertai pembunuhan yang lagi marak akhir-akhir iniT^T)_

R: Ini Ratingnya M, ada Lemonnya?

 _(Gak begitu banyak sih. Emangnya lo fokus ke cerita apa adegan Lemonnya?*Lol. Gpp sih hahaha, mungkin adegan Lemonnya gak banyak. Cuma nyerempet-nyerempet sedikitlah)_

R : Aku harus panggil Author apa?

 _(Jangan panggil aku author! Panggil aku Joy aja. Je'el juga boleh*lol*)_

...

Well..

Aku rasa cukup segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya. Kalo ada pertanyaan tanya aja! Jangan sungkan! Oh iya, sedikit minta saran mengenai soal penulisanku nih. _Please, give me a feedback_! Aku butuh penilaian supaya aku bisa memperbaiki cara menulisku. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam pemberian title atau apapun yang menurut kalian salah, ini hanya fiktif belaka! Gak perlu diambil hati hehehe

 _See You Next Chapter and Lets Turn Back Crime!_

Review? (No Sider, Please*Canda)


End file.
